U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,425 discloses a motor-driven chain saw wherein a vibration gap is formed between the throttle lever and the carburetor. This vibration gap is bridged by a transmitting element. The transmitting element transmits the movement of the throttle lever as a movement in the direction of the primary vibration direction, that is, parallel to the extension of the guide bar of the chain saw. In order to compensate for vibrations, the throttle lever is journalled in an elongated slot on the handle and the transmitting element is journalled in an elongated slot on the throttle lever. In this way, there is, however, lost motion during the actuation of the throttle lever.